


The Best Man

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning After, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 9 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Neville/Blaise, bondage, "My one weakness", beach, tequila, charm.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Neville/Blaise, bondage, "My one weakness", beach, tequila, charm.

Neville didn't make a habit of picking up random blokes at weddings. However, several things conspired against him at Harry's wedding to Draco Malfoy.

A white sand beach with sapphire blue water.

A devilishly charming best man.

And tequila, his one weakness.

Rolling out of bed, he padded across the plush hotel carpet to relieve himself and wash his face. His mouth tasted like....

Never mind about that.

He looked in the mirror and blushed when he saw the marks on his neck and chest. He hadn't remembered there being quite so many of them.

His stomach had something crusty on it and he groaned. He definitely needed a shower before breakfast with all of the wedding guests.

He turned on the shower and walked back out for clean clothes, stopping dead in his tracks when he looked at the bed.

Blaise Zabini was sprawled naked, sheets pushed down to his feet, on the far side of the bed, one wrist still bound to the headboard with Neville's tie. 

_Lord, but he has a nice arse_ , Neville couldn't help but think as he admired the firm muscles.

When Blaise stirred, Neville started to panic. Did he remember everything that had happened the night before?

"Oh, good, you're still here." Blaise's voice was rough with sleep but that made it even more arousing, in Neville's estimation. "I need a little help."

Neville licked his lips as Blaise rolled onto his back revealing his erection.

"Not so little," Neville said.

Blaise laughed. "Since I'm still tied up I thought you might give me a hand. Or a mouth."

No sense having a shower now when they'd be needing yet another shortly. He flicked his wand toward the bathroom and the water stopped.

Neville grinned and climbed back onto the bed. "My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> I've sent the wedding party to [Cas Abao Beach in Curaçao](http://curacaoispossible.com/beaches/cas-abao).


End file.
